


Wrong Target

by shanachie



Series: Spike's Girl [2]
Category: Flashpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor to the SRU makes Sam Braddock turn on the charm, but he’s in for a surprise when he finds out who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> I’ve been rewatching Flashpoint the last couple of days. And I want to give Spike ALL the hugs. So I decided to write this. With the encouragement of one of my enablers. Now back to my regularly scheduled list.  
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Sam Braddock paused as he caught sight of someone leaning on the dispatcher’s desk. While it wasn’t unheard of for them to get visitors in the SRU, it _was_ unusual, and the majority of the time it was an old member or a teammate’s family. So when he didn’t recognize the woman immediately, he found himself reaching for his normally present sidearm. She didn’t look like a threat though with her summery dress and loose, curly hair and he relaxed slightly when he realized Winnie didn’t appear to be in distress and was in fact smiling openly at the woman. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he strolled casually towards the desk.

“So then what happened?” Winnie was saying as he reached the desk.

“I said I don’t date fans,” she answered. “It’s not like it gets any less awkward. At least this one was… pretty much just as awkward about it. Instead of…” She waved her hand. “Well, instead of thinking he’s god’s gift.”

Sam leaned against the side of the desk, smiling when the woman’s eyes flicked towards him. “It’s not often we get such beautiful scenery around here,” he commented.

She raised an eyebrow. “Does that line actually work?”

“Should I try a different one?” he questioned. He turned his attention to Winnie briefly as she stifled a laugh. “Was it something I said?”

Winnie waved a hand at him. “No. Carry on.”

Sam turned his attention back to the woman, who was now leaning a little away from him. She’d worked a lock of her hair forward and was twisting it with a finger as she studied him. Sam held his hand out. “Sam Braddock.”

“Kelsey Tellers,” she replied, accepting his hand and shaking it briefly.

“So are you in some sort of trouble?” he probed. He gestured towards Winnie. “Visiting a friend for lunch?”

“I am possibly visiting someone for lunch,” she agreed. “Although it’s not Winnie.” She glanced at the dispatcher. “Not this time. Sorry. We’ll have to catch up later.”

Winnie grinned. “That’s all right. I figure you have something or someone else on your mind.”

Kelsey answered Winnie’s grin with one of her own. “Just thought I’d drop by and see what the schedule looked like.”

Glancing down, the dispatcher flipped through some papers, looking for information. “Are you friends with Jules?” Sam pressed.

“Persistent, aren’t you?” Kelsey asked.

“Seems like you must have a good reason for being here,” Sam responded.

“Of course. I…” Kelsey started.

“Hey,” the greeting from the weight room caused both of them to turn and Kelsey raised her hand in response.

“Wordy.” She stepped forward, away from the desk, accepting the one armed hug he offered.

“Sorry. Bit sweaty,” he apologized.

“Not like it’s the first time,” she replied. “How’re Shelly and the girls?”

“They’re great. Loved the postcard. Allie’s talking up a storm now.”

Kelsey smiled in response. “That’s really awesome. I’ll have to call Shelly in the next couple of days. I have some things for them.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Wordy protested.

“What other girls am I going to spoil?” she argued. “I enjoyed picking things out for them. And it’s just a couple of little things.”

“Is she spoiling your girls again?” Ed asked as he joined the group now gathered around the desk.

“I found that sheet music Clark and I were discussing,” Kelsey said as she clasped hands with him.

“He’ll be thrilled,” Ed told her.

Sam watched as she interacted with his teammates, clearly at ease with them and tried to figure out how she fit in. He didn’t think she was a former member, but she clearly knew them and their families. And felt comfortable with them. He was opening his mouth to ask about it when a third voice broke into their discussion. “Kelsey!” another familiar voice called from the direction of the briefing room.

Sam spun around in time to see Spike hurrying down the stairs. Kelsey leaned back against the desk, her elbows on the desk as she watched him come towards them. “Hi, Spike,” she drawled.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he reached her. “I thought you weren’t back for another three days.”

Kelsey reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck as he got within touching distance. “I finished early and decided I wanted to see you.”

Settling his hands on her hips, Spike said, “I can’t say I’m unhappy about that.” Dipping his head a bit, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before kissing her lips. “I’ve got to work a few more hours though.”

“That’s what I was waiting for Winnie to tell me,” she explained. “While your friend was flirting with me.”

Spike pulled back and looked at her before shifting his gaze to Sam. “He was, huh?”

“Yeah, it was kinda adorable, too. Certainly not as bad as some of the fanboys.”

Sam felt his face heat up. “I’m sorry?”

Kelsey grinned. “It’s not like you knew who I was.”

Spike grinned at her comment. “Maybe I should introduce you?”

“He very kindly introduced himself,” she replied.

“And I’m absolutely sure you did not tell him who you were other than your name,” Spike pointed out. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he turned her to face Sam. “Sam, my girlfriend, Kelsey Tellers. Kels, one of our newer team members, Sam Braddock.”

“Girlfriend?” Sam looked from the couple to the two team members who hadn’t said a word, but who were obviously amused by his predicament. And then to Winnie who was openly grinning behind the desk. “Girlfriend.”

“I travel a lot for work,” Kelsey said. “I’m sure if there’d been a reason for it to come up… it would have.”

Spike opened his mouth to say something when the alarms went off. Winnie glanced at the three of them as she keyed the intercom, “Team One. Hot Call. Gear up.”

“I have to…” Spike started.

Kelsey backed out of his hold. “Go. Be safe,” she told him. She leaned forward close enough to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be waiting.”

 


End file.
